


Fighting Leads to Actions, Actions Lead to Consequences

by zanthequeer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthequeer/pseuds/zanthequeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can feel her breath hitting your face every time she says something else - that’s how close she is. If you look down just an inch you can see the signature red lipstick she wears everyday and fuck it if you haven’t ever had a fantasy about how you can ruin that perfect lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Leads to Actions, Actions Lead to Consequences

She’s yelling at you.

It’s nothing new; happens at least once a week now that you moved in with her and Henry.

And this time - like most times - she’s yelling at you and stepping closer every other word so you’re almost backed up against the wall. She’s screaming about something you messed up - but you don’t really care. And if you did, you wouldn’t be able to concentrate anyway with the way she’s shaking her head so that her hair falls flawlessly and how her lips move with such passion like you’ve never seen before.  


You can feel her breath hitting your face every time she says something else - that’s how close she is. If you look down just an inch you can see the signature red lipstick she wears everyday and fuck it if you haven’t ever had a fantasy about how you can ruin that perfect lipstick.

"Miss Swan, are you listening?" She hisses at you, pulling you away from your thoughts. You didn’t notice that she now had you fully backed up against the wall. She stood with her hands on her hips and glared at you with a look that could kill any man. Luckily, you were Emma Swan and basically immune to every look she could ever give you.  


You nod and she rolls her eyes, obviously still pissed at you for god knows what. You can see the gears turning in her mind and she starts to say something else. You tune out her words almost instantly and look back down at her lips, all of the heat in your body pooling between your legs. You could kiss her right now. Granted, she more than likely would hit you, but it would be so worth it.

So you do what you do best - you do something reckless without thinking about the consequences.

She stops yelling at you for a moment and you take the chance to move forward and crash your lips against hers, reaching up and tangling your hands in her hair. You expect to be pushed away, yelled at and slapped into next week just for even just thinking you can kiss her. You expect for her to be disgusted and give you another long talk about boundaries and personal space - like she would know what that was. 

What you don’t expect, though, is her lips moving against yours, almost as needy as you are. It’s wet and loud and sloppy, but all you can think of at the moment is the feel of her pressed up against you and you can’t remember when you flipped your positions so her back was to the wall, but it happened, and your hands are moving down her body towards her hips and circling around the back to pull her ass into you. She’s pulling at your hair and your clothes and - holy god - she bites your lip and you almost faint right then and there.

This is going to change a lot for both of you because you know right now that you have to kiss her again. Her lips are addicting and each time you break away for a breath, you find yourself leaning back in again and catching her lips in yours. You can’t tell who lets out the groan first - you think it’s her but she swears up and down it was you - but it makes your want keep growing.  
The kissing slows down from desperate and frenzied to slow and sensual. You wrap your arms around her waist and pull her closer to you and it’s actually surprising when she doesn’t push you away. You pull away for air and lean your forehead on yours, each of you panting like you just got back from a long run. She moves her head and buries her face in your neck and her breath on your skin makes your knees weak again. It’s just a murmur into your ear - barely audible - but you hear it nonetheless.

"I don’t think you were listening, Miss Swan."


End file.
